Household and other refuse is commonly disposed of be being placed in so called garbage cans. Such refuse typically includes almost any combination of plastic, paper, ceramic, glass, metal, food wastes (both liquid and solid), and perhaps other materials. Such refuse is generally wet enough to freeze when suitably chilled. However, water can be added if necessary for proper freezing. Approximately twice a week it is necessary to pick up the refuse before it accumulates to too great a volume, and before it deteriorates too badly. Such frequent collection is expensive. In various of my own prior patents I have disclosed means and methods for compacting refuse by compression and for freezing the compacted refuse. Since the refuse is compacted a great deal more total refuse can be stored in a home environment before it is necessary for the refuse to be collected. Furthermore, since the refuse is frozen and maintained frozen it does not deteriorate, whereby pick up of the refuse need not be so frequent as is now commonplace. I envision that such pick up would be necessary perhaps only once every 3 weeks or once a month, thereby materially reducing the cost of refuse pick up. Generalities and specifics as to such refuse disposal are disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,969; 3,650,120; 3,659,427; 3,685,309; and 3,686,889.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a refuse compacting and freezing apparatus having advantages over those disclosed in my aforesaid prior patents.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refuse compacting and freezing apparatus which is compact and readily installed in substantially any home in an under counter location in the kitchen.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for compacting and freezing refuse which is itself simple and compact in nature, and freezes the refuse and holds it at an optimum temperature.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide improved retaining or backup structure in a refuse compacting and freezing apparatus.